One long night
by the golden warrior
Summary: This is my first story for FF it's just a short sweet Kataang fic with a tiny bit of drama.I t is a songfic using the song 'you found me' just a little fluff. It is not my best story but I hope you still enjoy it XD


Hey guys this is my first story and I'm not going to tell you don't be harsh you can give me all you got I WILL SURVIVE hehe. Anyway this is not one of my greatest stories I've ever written . I am sooo sorry it took me so long to post this but life has been hectic for me but still I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the song 'you found me' now I'm going to go back into my little corner and cry Waaaa.

XD 8D XD 8D XD 8D XD 8D

**One long night**

It had been 5 years since the century long war. Aang had suppressed most of the Fire nation rebellions, helped return the nations to peaceful ways and got the girl of his dreams. Yeah things were going pretty well for Aang and Katara, they had finally settled down in a house at the South pole. Everything was going fine until…

"What did I do this time Katara?" Aang asked trying to understand what he did to set his fiancé off.

"You should know very well Aang! I understand that you've been busy with you're Avatar duties but that is still no reason to be neglecting me!" Katara yelled as she struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I understand that I haven't been around lately and you know I can't help it, do you think I enjoy leaving you behind to go fight rebellions!" Aang was over the tipping point.

"I understand all that! It's just you've changed so much… and honestly I can't tell if this is the same Aang I fell in love with."

"What? Katara you know I love you with all my heart, but don't blame me if I get a bit tempermental because I'm stressed."

"I…I just don't know. I'm going for a walk before I get whiplash from all YOUR emotional stress." Katara was way past sobbing right now, so she ran out the door leaving a very traumatized Aang.

"What have I done? I can't help it if half the world's leaders constantly need me to hold their hands and guide them through every little political issue." Aang sat down thinking about how he just destroyed his relationship.

Normal (POV)

Katara ran from the house as fast as she could to try and get away from what just happened. She decided to go to her secret bending spot. It was a little meadow that had a beautiful river run through it. That if you followed cascaded into a small but still magnificent waterfall. Wich had many wild flowers growing around it.

This was Kataras safe spot, where she came too when life got a bit to unbearable. Little did she know it was someone else's hide away too.

Aangs (POV)

Aang decided that he'd go to his hide away so he could try and figure out a solution to what he had caused. As he walked through the forest pathway he was having a bit of a battle with his conshens (A/N sorry I NO idea on how to spell certain words) .

'_How could I have let this happen? I know I haven't been home lately but have I really been neglecting Katara?_

'_**Ofcaorse you have.'**_

'_What! I would never do that to Katara! I love her more than anything in this world!'_

'_**But you have'**_

Before Aang could reply to his conshens he heard muffled crying. He hid behind a tree and looked around until he spotted someone crying… it was Katara. He knew this was only chance at getting her back, so thought of a plan.

Kataras (POV)

'_What is wrong with me? Aang hasn't been neglecting me at all. I just don't understand why I've_ _been so emotional lately. What does it matter, I've probably just ruined our relationship'._

'_**No you haven't'**_

'_Oh go away conshens you saw the look on his face. I must have really hurt him._

'_**You probably have, but you know Aang loves you more than that'**_

'_Oh shut it! You don't know that!'_

'_**I'm pretty sure that Aang would love you more than that. Especially after riscing his life countless times to save yours. I'm very confident that that what he feels for you is more than puppy love.**_

'_I guess so but st-'_before Katara could finish her thought she was cut off by someone singing. It was Aang.

Normal (POV)

I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me  
[ The Fray Lyrics are found on .com ]

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

Aang finished the song and walked up to Katara.

"Listen if the song didn't tell you how much you mean to me and how sorry I am, then maybe this will." Aang pulled Katara to her feet and held her in his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster, which sent shivers throughout both their bodies. They separated and stared into each others eyes until Aang began to speak again.

"I am so, so sorry that I have been neglecting you. There is absolutely no excuse for such actions. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you. You mean the world to me and more, and I would give it up in an instant if it meant being able to stay with you" Aang finished his speech and was immediately hugged by Katara.

"No Aang you haven't been neglecting me. I was just looking for an excuse to get upset and I don't know why." Katara said with tears in her eyes.

"Katara it's fine. Please don't cry it's in the past."

"Aang these are tears of joy, because I think I just found out why I've been so emotional lately." She said with a smile on her face.

"What on earth could make you happy if you got mood swings with it?" Aang asked clearly confused.

"Aang were going to be parents." Katara answered with joy ringing in her voice. Aang jumped into the air as happy as can be, unfortunately though when he landed he fainted.

Katara sighed as she laughed it off when he came too. Katara thought…

'This has been one long night'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you enjoyed it and please R'nR I don't mind if it's flames or compliments as long as I know that you can help improve my skills or just talk. Yours truly GW


End file.
